


crime and punishment

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: Milla teaches Jude a lesson.





	crime and punishment

“No, no more! Don’t you dare!”

Milla just shoots a grin up at her gasping victim, ignoring his pleas and protests as she takes another deep breath, lays her lips back on the skin of Jude’s bare stomach, and _blows_.

Jude gives an impressively loud shriek of laughter, and starts trembling helplessly beneath her all over again as Milla’s legs keep him pinned down to the couch and her hands keep his shirt pulled up to his ribs.

“Milla, stop! Stop! I’m sorryyyyyy.” Jude whines, burying his face in his hands, and Milla can see the bright red tint of his cheeks through the gaps between his fingers. “Mercy. Mercy already!”

Funny thing, that’s what he says, but the reality is, Jude hasn’t even been _trying_ to struggle or get away from her all this time. Or perhaps he simply knows better than to try. Either way, Milla figures he’s about been punished enough, so she bends down to his stomach one last time. Jude tenses up beneath her, as if anticipating her to attack again, but this time, Milla just nuzzles the skin with a soft kiss instead of a ticklish raspberry.

Jude still giggles a little all the same. Adorable, really.

Milla releases him then, rolling off the couch and standing, her hands on her hips and her lips curled into a victorious grin. “There. I hope you’ve learned your lesson about eating Maxwell’s food.”

Jude just pouts, whimpering, protectively clutching his hands over his stomach and curling in on himself.

“I’ll buy you another Gaius dumpling, alright? How was I supposed to know that was yours?”


End file.
